Hello Hello, In a Place Called Vertigo
by LaurieLover
Summary: Takeru goes online to look up fanfiction, and is very disconcerted by what he finds. Harry Potter Digimon crossover, Takari, IzziexMimi, Taiora!
1. TK Goes Online

A kind of strange vertigo thing. Like, what if I found myself in a story?? Weird. Please review!

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be writing it on here, would I? I would make a new season, the REAL season 3 where it's still real and not a TV show ON a TV show!

* * *

Sigh.

That's really all there was to it.

How was your day, Takeru?

Sigh.

Finish your homework, Takeru?

Sigh.

Kari can't come over, she has to help Yolie with a project.

Sigh sigh sigh.

"Teek-ay?" Takeru looked up at Patamon, smiling as always at the accent the digimon put on the k.

"Yeah, Patamon?"

Patamon fluttered down to rest on his head, pushing blond strands of hair down in front of the boy's eyes. "Can we go on the internet?"

Patamon liked the internet. It wasn't that surprising, since he practically _was_ the internet. Same data stuff, anyway. Takeru nodded, and Patamoon clutched the digidestined's head tightly. "Hey!"

Takeru giggled. "Sorry, Patamon." He reached forwards on his desk, keeping his head balanced as he grabbed the mouse before opening up Firefox. "Where should we go? Wanna look up some stories or something?"

Patamon thought for a moment. "Yeah! Harry Potter!"

Takeru typed Harry Potter fanfiction into the browser. Moments later the results popped up, and he scrolled down the list. HarryxGinny, HermionexRon, HarryxRon, HarryxRonxGinnyxHermione --

"Stop there!" Patamon exclaimed. Takeru glanced over at him, a little surprised.

"A foursome, really?"

Patamon gave him a look. "No, not there. _There._" He pointed at the screen with his paw, and Takeru gasped.

HarryxHikari.

"_What the hell?!"_

* * *

The suspense! Yay. Reviews appreciated!


	2. TK Stays Online

Chapter 2!! (applauds) And all I had to do was skip my math homework! As always, please review!!

* * *

Takeru double clicked on the story, a feeling of apprehension building in his stomach.

The page wiped itself blank, loading up onto the story -- _no!_

Takeru moaned. What a time to lose his internet connexion.

Next to him, Patamon whacked the computer as hard as he could, but to no avail. The digimon looked at him after the fifth whack. "Should we ask Izzy for help?"

Takeru shook his head, hitting the computer himself. "I don't understand, it always worked when Tai did it." He sat in silence for a moment. "Hey wait!"

Patamon flew up into the air as TK picked up the laptop, unplugging the power cord. "Matt's room always has good connexion," he explained.

Patamon flapped his wings. "I don't know if we should do that, TK," he said cautiously, beating his wings a little slower as he came to rest on top of the keyboard.

Takeru looked at him curiously. "Why not? Wait a second...do that again," he interrupted before Patamon could explain.

Patamon craned his neck up to look at the boy. "Do what again? I didn't do anything."

"Flutter your wings like that. Go ahead, just a little." Patamon complied, rising above the keyboard a bit. TK looked like he'd never seen something more fascinating in his life.

"I think you're interfering with the internet!" Patamon looked hurt.

"I'm sorry..."

Takeru's cerulean eyes left the screen to look at him. "Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. Just back up a little, see if it works again..."

Patamon backed up sadly, squinting his eyes so he could see the screen better. "It's working again!" he said excitedly.

TK nodded, eyes eagerly scanning words on the refreshing web page. He read the summary out loud so Patamon could hear; "Harry and Hikari meet one day in the park while Kari's taking some photos of Takeru. Takeru!" he interrupted the summary, glancing over at Patamon.

"Yeah, I know that's you -- keep going!" the digimon urged, hovering closer. Takeru looked up to check the connexion, but it seemed fine now.

"Harry, having just apparated over to Japan to visit a friend, is surprised to see muggles. He and Hikari start talking, much to TK's jealousy...keep reading to find out what happens!"

Pause.

TK laughed after a moment, though to Patamon it sounded strangled. "Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

Being his partner, Patamon knew better than to argue with him by now. Instead, he shrugged as best as he could, floating even closer. "Looks like I'm not messing it up anymore," he said happily. Takeru didn't answer. He was probably still foaming at the mouth over being jealous over Hikari.

"Um...maybe you should look up some other story, about you this time," Patamon suggested. To his relief, Takeru snapped out of whatever reverie he was in and typed his name into the search bar.

He clicked the first result that popped up, not all that eager to read through more summaries of him being jealous of Kari with another guy. _Hello Hello, In a Place Called Vertigo_, the title read.

"I think the title's from a song," Takeru said suddenly as they waited for the page to load. "It sounds so familiar..."

Patamon looked apologetic. "I wouldn't know. Matt would, we can ask him later."

TK shook his head. "It's no biggie."

The page had loaded at long last, and both of them leaned forwards to read.

_Sigh._

_That's all there really was to it. _

_Sigh. _

"That sounds just like today," Takeru said to himself.

_How was your day, Takeru?_

_Sigh._

_Finish your homework, Takeru?_

_Sigh. _

_Kari can't come over, she has to help Yolie with a project._

_Sigh sigh sigh._

"Wait a second...that IS today!"

* * *

I think these are my shortest chaps yet. Is it good?? Review! (And if you already did, just ignore all my repeated cries of 'please review!'. Thanks!)


	3. TK Goes To Matt

I wanted to wait until I got a few more reviews so I could edit this, but I just cant help myself. Even so, please review!

* * *

Takeru jumped back from the computer the same moment Patamon jumped to it. The digimon held the mouse as best he could, scrolling down as he continued reading.

_Takeru jumped back from the computer --_

"Look at this!" Patamon called, urgently beckoning the blonde to come back.

_-- the same moment Patamon jumped to it. He held the mouse as best he could --_

"Keep going down," TK told him, placing his hand over the digimon's paw and moving faster. "What happens if we stop doing anything?"

_--ing anything?" The boy and his digimon read off the screen, staring blankly at it for a few moments. They then read what had been written on the screen. Then they continued reading. They continued reading. They continued reading. They continued --_

"_This isn't working," the boy told his partner. _

"_Well, now it is," the digimon joked, pointing back at the screen as more dialogue appeared. _

Takeru pressed his computer screen shut, to Patamon's surprise.

"Don't you want to learn more about it?"

"By what, staring some more at, 'They continued reading'? We need to tell the other digidestined. _Now_."

* * *

Matt blinked.

"Actually TK, I'm not that surprised."

The boy in question stared at him, and Matt cleared his throat.

"Not to sound obnoxious or anything but I _am_ the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves and you _are_ my little brother. Considering how many fans I have it's really not that out there for them to be writing stories about us."

"But what about Hikari?!"

"Hikari's your girlfriend. See, it's all connected!" Takeru flushed.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Matt smirked, running a hand through his hair. "Riiiiight. What was I thinking?"

TK felt the blush spread across both his cheeks. "Just because you asked Sora to the dance because you liked her doesn't mean when I ask Hikari --" He froze.

A wicked grin spread over his brother's face.

_Craaaaap._

"You're asking Hikari to the dance?!" Matt exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair, running over to the phone.

"Matt -- don't you dare call -- MATT!" Matt had already grabbed the cordless phone and was dialing Tai's number as fast as he could. Takeru tackled his brother, attempting to wrestle the phone from his hands, but already it was ringing. Not to mention that even though Takeru was the head of the basketball team, his brother was still a lot stronger than he was.

Matt pushed his little brother away, holding the phone to his ear and waiting for Tai to pick up. There was a click. "Hello?" came Tai's voice.

"TAI!" Matt yelled as Takeru began attacking him with renewed energy. "TAI, TK'S --"

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM TAI!" shouted TK desperately. "IT'S LIES, ALL LIES!" He could've sworn Matt was trying to get him murdered. If only he could reach the hang up button --

"TK's what, what's going on?! Are you two alright?!" asked Tai alarmedly as he heard Yamato growl over the phone before all the noise suddenly stopped. "Matt? TK?" Silence. "Helloooo?" Tai pressed the phone into his ear, listening closely.

"TK'S ASKING KARI TO THE DANCE!"

"HOLY _CRAP_ MATT!"

_Click._

Tai was left befuddled on the other side of the line, still holding the phone to his pounding eardrum. He simply stood there for a moment, gathering up what he'd heard from the two yelling brothers and running it through his head. Then the phone dropped from his hand as he jumped up, face as red as his shirt.

"KARI!" he bellowed. "WE NEED TO TALK!"

* * *

Matt smiled triumphantly as Takeru fell to the floor, still hanging onto the phone.

"I win." TK shot him a killer glare.

"Tai is going to_ kill_ me."

Matt laughed, leaning against the kitchen counter. "Well, I always wanted to be an only child."

* * *

I know it's not so far, but it _will_ be a Harry Potter crossover. Laterrrr. Thanks for reading, please review!


	4. Murder is BAD

Whew. Haven't updated in a while! This is the edited chapter, I skipped a whole section by accident before. Anyways, review and enjoy!!

Disclaimer: Oh what I'd give to own Takeru ;)

* * *

"Dinner time!" Matt grinned as his little brother came slumping into the kitchen.

Takeru took one glance at the food. "I don't want dinner."

Matt handed him a bowl. "Too bad, you're eating it."

Takeru made a face. "You're just like grandma," he complained.

Matt threw the curtains open so they had a view of the night sky before he pulled out a chair for himself at the table and sat down. "Well when dad's not here _someone's_ gotta be." Matt looked up, grabbing TK's cheek between two of his fingers. "You're such a _meshuganah_!" he exclaimed, sounding just like their grandmother.

Takeru slapped his hand away, putting his own cool hand to his flaming cheek. "Ow!"

Matt laughed. "Geez, someone's in a bad mood. Maybe we should invite your girlfriend over for dinner."

Takeru glared at him. "Like you haven't tortured me enough for one day."

Matt put on an innocent face. "Are you saying you don't want to see her?!"

Takeru put a self conscious hand up to his hair. "Not like this!"

"You really, _really_ don't want to see her?"

"I'm not ready!"

"Like, you positively positively do not --"

"NO!"

_Ding dong._

Takeru's expression blanked. Not taking his eyes off his brother, he said with a voice barely above a whisper, "You _didn't..._"

Matt rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "Heh..."

_Ding dong ding dong!_

TK took a calming breath. "I'm the nice one in this family. I'm the nice one in this family."

"You keep telling yourself that," Matt said offhandedly as he stood up to open the door.

"I'm the -- murder is bad. Murder is _bad._"

"Murder _is_ bad," his brother replied from the doorway, twisting the knob. "Tai, Hikari!"

Tai hugged his best friend lightly as Kari gave Matt a quick kiss on the cheek before moving into the kitchen with TK. "Hey you two!" Kari said happily, holding up a plate wrapped in tin foil. "We brought dessert!"

"Hey Kari," TK said weakly, trying to sound bright as he took the cookies from her. "Thanks!"

Matt shut the door with a slam. "Tai, Kari, you'll never guess what TK found online!" TK groaned internally as the Yagami siblings turned to him curiously.

"It's nothing, really --"

"Fanfiction!"

TK's nerves couldn't take much more of this. Murder is _bad_. But it sounds so _good_...

"And apparently it's about you and TK, Hikari!"

'So good, so good -- I gotta you babe!_' That's a great idea, TK, just keep thinking songs. Songs are calming. _'Psycho killer!! Killing spree --' _That's a horrible idea, TK, stop thinking songs. Songs are awful. AWFUL. _

TK's eyes followed Kari as she pulled a chair out for herself, perching on the edge of it whereas Tai slumped down in his own. "Oh? What happens?" she asked curiously.

"Matt makes TK angry and TK kills Matt in a violent and vicious Law & Order SVU-like manner. With the help of Hikari, together they dispose of the body in the Hudson river where it floats into the horizon never to be seen again." _If only._

The room was quiet for a golden moment. "That was...eerily specific," said Matt, breaking the silence abruptly.

Tai looked up from his seat. "Not really. He didn't mention the murder weapon, or what he actually did to you, or if he put you in a garbage bag or a potato sack or cremated you and disposed of your ashes --"

"I think I'd wanna be cremated, at least then I wouldn't smell like potatoes," Matt interrupted.

"Yeah but if you were cremated it'd be like a million times harder for them to convict TK," Kari pointed out.

"And you, why would you point that out?" Tai said. "Not that we're planning -- ahem, _they're_ planning to murder you," he added when Matt glanced at him, pulling the bowl of food slowly away from the brunette. "Not that I would know -- I mean, not that I would let them do it if I _did_ know," he changed quickly as the food got farther away. "Don't take my food!"

Matt smirked. "But we digress. That wasn't what the story _really_ was about, was it TK?"

"Why don't you just show us for yourself, instead of having to explain it?" Kari suggested. "It's a little early for dinner anyways."

And so TK found himself leading Hikari to his room. Like he had a choice.

Worst. Day. EVER.

* * *

Review!! Yaay!!


	5. Izzie Can't Stop Thinking!

I know it's been a while since I updated, I had midterms . Please review!

* * *

"Well. That's...interesting." Matt turned around, leaning against the desk with his arms folded.

"I told you!" Takeru said triumphantly, not taking his eyes off Tai's performance. "What's he doing?"

"I think he's trying to show up on screen," Hikari said, squinting at the computer, mouse in hand. "It's not working, it just says you're giving some sort of 'performance'."

Tai stopped squawking, looking disappointed. "Maybe if I mooed-"

"Nevermind, you're on."

Tai grinned. "Squawk!"

Patamon fluttered up to Tai, attempting to land in his flyaway hair. "Stop it, we gotta concentrate. Either there's some crazy stalker typing our every move or this has something to do with the Digiworld."

"My bet's on the latter," Matt agreed. "But it's not like it's harming us. Maybe we should just leave it alone, it could just be some technical breach between the worlds."

Kari picked up the phone beside TK's computer. "So let's call Izzie, he'll know what to do."

* * *

_Ring ring._

Izzie groaned as his computer began ringing. "Sorry Mimi, I'm getting another call," he informed the face on his screen. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

_Ring ring._

Mimi smiled. "Sure, no problem. Just tell me how to get off this video thing."

_Ring ring._

Izzie sighed. "Just hit the hang up button -- no, it's all right, I'll do it."

_Ring ri-beep. _

"Izumi residence," Izzie said in a bored voice.

"Izzie!" Tai's face appeared on the screen. Izzie looked slightly taken aback.

"Hey, Tai. I was just talking to Mimi." Tai made a face at this; him and Mimi were in the middle of a bit of a fight.

Tai adjusted his goggles slightly, a nervous habit. "Oh. What'd she want?"

Izzie wasn't very good with intuition, but he could tell Tai was anxious to hear what she'd said. "Nothing, just called to say hi. Yeah, she's still annoyed at you," he added before Tai could ask.

Tai frowned. "She can't honestly _still_ be stuck on that--"

"Well you are, aren't you?" Kari asked, appearing next to Tai on the computer screen. "Hey Izzie, sorry it's so late, but we need your help. It's about the Digiworld."

Izzie straightened up in his chair immediately. "Is there another breach?" They'd been popping up all week - nothing big, but still significant.

"We think so. Go to and search for a story called Hello Hello, In a Place Called Vertigo."

Izzie complied, and was there in seconds. He read through the story quickly, reaching the end in a matter of minutes. If what he was reading was true, he'd see himself at the bottom. As expected, there he was.

_**So it's true,**__ the boy thought to himself. __**Wonder if Kari knows TK's gonna ask her to the dance.**_

"IZZIE!"

"You're asking me to the dance?!"

Izzie looked up, startled, as a red-faced TK swiveled the screen to face himself. "I - what - sorry TK! I didn't know you guys were reading it, I just thought it automatically!"

_**Geez, how embarrassing. Thank god it didn't happen to me. **_

"Hey!"

Izzie clutched his head. "I'm sorry, I can't stop thinking!"

_**Okay Izzie, you need to think of something else now. Otherwise you might think about something you don't want them to know like how you're planning to ask someone out to the dance yourself and you would just die if she was here right now and how it'd ruin all the lines you practised in front of the mirror and -**_

"You're planning to ask someone?! Who?!" Matt appeared on screen, shoving Tai aside.

"HOW MANY OF YOU ARE THERE?!" Izzie screamed, nearly hanging up on them. "STOP READING THE STORY!"

"In front of a mirror, Izzie? Really? You could've just asked us."

"Shut up Izzie!" Izzie scolded himself. "Shut up!"

_**Shut up shut up shut up. Listen to yourself, you're a smart boy! SHUT UP!**_

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Matt told him. "I'm happy for you!"

"C'mon, tell us the lucky girl!" Tai urged.

_**Mimi.**_

"MIMI?!"

Izzie hung up on them.

* * *

A kind of pointless chapter, I'll admit. But I thought it was cute. Review!


	6. Meet Dumbleydoor

Another chapter! Just so you all know I haven't given up on this story. And I'm finally introducing the Potterness!  


* * *

Matt looked down at his watch. "Twenty bucks says he'll be over in 10."

"You're on!" Tai answered immediately. "We're breaching the Digiworld. His head would explode if he waited that long to work on it."

TK looked skeptical. "After what just happened, Izzy might _never_ come over here," he said.

The four friends lounged around for a bit, until finally Matt looked at his watch again and said, "Ten minutes in five...four...thr--"

The doorbell rang, and Tai stood up to get it. "You owe me twenty bucks," he said breezily as he passed Matt.

Matt made a choking sound. "I-- _what_-- hey! I was only two seconds off!"

"Two and a half," Tai called from the door, yanking it open. A red-faced Izzy was standing there, clutching his computer to his chest like a shield.

Tai grinned evilly.

"_So_, Iz, you and Mimi huh? I think--"

"--that we should get started on fixing this thing," interrupted Kari hastily, sending a glare at her older brother. Izzy nodded, running into the house before Tai could say another word. The brunette slammed the door shut behind him, looking highly disgruntled.

By the time he'd walked into the living room, Izzy already had the computer set up and was typing away furiously. "I set up a connexion with Genma," the redhead was explaining as his fingers flew over the keyboard. "He doesn't know what this is all about, but he sent me on to someone else this is happening to."

Matt, who'd been lounging on the couch nearby, swung his feet off the armrest and stood up. "We should probably call Sora and Joe, they won't want to miss out on this."

His cerulean eyes locked onto Tai's, who nodded as he whipped out his cellphone. "Me Joe, you Sora?"

"Me Tarzan," Matt joked, but his cell was out too and ringing.

Izzy looked over at Kari and TK. "I'm attempting to establish a connexion with this guy right now. Apparently his name's Dumbleydoor or something--"

"Hey hon, it's me. Come over to my house, the whole gang's here and we've got a digi-problem," Matt said through his phone, looking down to check his clothes. He smoothed down an untucked corner of his shirt and smiled contentedly.

TK rolled his eyes at Kari, who smirked before looking back at Izzy. "Okay, Dumbleydoor, continue."

Izzy kept his eyes on the computer screen as he went on. "Yeah. He's a headmaster of Hogwarts school --don't ask _me_, I have no idea why it's called that-- and apparently many of his students have found themselves in--"

"Joe? Hey, man, you'll never guess who Izzy's asking to the dance!"

"--the fiery pits of _hell_ if you tell him, Tai, do you hear me?!" Izzy swiveled around in his chair, flushing immediately, but Tai ignored the fuming genius. "_TAI?!_"

"He asked _MIMI_!"

Izzy jumped up right as Tai's face fell.

"Joe, what...you already knew? How did you know?!" Izzy plopped right back down in his chair, looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Sora knew, too," Matt informed everyone calmly, placing a hand over the phone as he spoke.

"Actually," Kari spoke up, "it was kinda obvious. No offense, Izzy."

"None taken," the boy in question replied weakly, hand over his heart.

TK shook his head amusedly at the scene in front of him, though his eyes turned curiously to the computer beside him. "Hey Izzy, what's this?" he asked, pointing to a gently pulsating button onscreen.

Izzy turned to him and scrambled up into a more acceptable pose, reaching forwards to push the screen back a little. "I think it's that guy! He's requesting a videochat." Everyone gathered around, Tai and Matt snapping their phones closed. Izzy clicked the button, and a wizened old man appeared on the screen, squinting through incredibly small spectacles at them. Over his shoulder was a slightly younger woman who was standing ramrod straight and looked rather strict, though she was smiling at them kindly.

"Ah," the man cleared his throat, "am I right in saying you are the Digidestined?"

Izzy nodded. "Dumb...er..." Behind him, Matt and Tai snickered.

"Dumbledore," the man told him, eyes twinkling amusedly. "And this is Professor McGonagall," he added, motioning behind him. The woman gave them a nod. "Do you happen to have a fireplace where you are?" Dumbledore looked like he was trying to see past them, into the living room.

The Digidestined exchanged looks of confusion. "No...?"

Dumbledore turned away from them, his silvery hair filling up the screen. "I'm afraid we'll have to make a portkey. Apparating may be too conspicuous."

McGonagall's eyes narrowed. "I believe Arthur's in their area for some muggle devices of some sort that went haywire. We could simply send him over, and ask him to use side-along apparation to bring them here."

"What is he talking about?" TK whispered questioningly to Izzy. Izzy shook his head.

"Sir," he said out loud, and Dumbledore turned back to face the screen. "If you don't mind my asking, what's..."

"Apparation?" the old man asked knowingly, waving a hand with an air of nonchalance. "It'll all be explained soon. We're going to send someone to meet you-- Arthur Weasley-- he'll clear everything up. We'll see you soon." With that, the screen went blank, along with all the faces of the Digidestined.

Izzy turned around slowly to look at everyone. "Uh...I have no idea."

There were crashing sounds and flustered curses as Sora and Joe came barreling into the room, panting and wheezing for air. "We're here! What did we miss?"

Five highly puzzled faces stared back at them.

* * *

It's been a long time coming, and I'd love a review!


End file.
